2200 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2200 Atlantic hurricane season is a hurricane season that was the most extra-ordinarily active season on record, seeing up to 46 storms. Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2200 season. Storms Hurricane Arthur Hurricane Bonnie Hurricane Chad Hurricane Daniella Subtropical Storm Elmer Tropical Storm Francine Hurricane George Tropical Storm Helena Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Julie Tropical Storm Karl Hurricane Luna Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Nikita Hurricane Otto Tropical Storm Paulette Hurricane Rick Hurricane Selena Megacane Tim Hurricane Valerie Hurricane Waldo Hurricane Alpha Subtropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hypercane Xi Hurricane Omicron Hurricane Pi Hurricane Rho Hurricane Sigma Tropical Storm Tau Hurricane Upsilon Hurricane Phi Hurricane Chi Hurricane Psi Hurricane Omega Hurricane Alef Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2200 till:01/01/2201 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2200 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/03/2200 till:21/03/2200 color:C1 text:Arthur from:28/03/2200 till:03/04/2200 color:C2 text:Bonnie from:09/04/2200 till:22/04/2200 color:C5 text:Chad from:17/04/2200 till:30/04/2200 color:C3 text:Daniella from:01/05/2200 till:03/05/2200 color:TS text:Elmer from:18/05/2200 till:23/05/2200 color:TS text:Francine barset:break from:23/05/2200 till:05/06/2200 color:C3 text:George from:31/05/2200 till:04/06/2200 color:TS text:Helena from:15/06/2200 till:30/06/2200 color:C5 text:Isaac from:21/06/2200 till:26/06/2200 color:C1 text:Julie from:29/06/2200 till:04/07/2200 color:TS text:Karl from:01/07/2200 till:06/08/2200 color:C5 text:Luna barset:break from:07/07/2200 till:18/07/2200 color:C2 text:Matthew from:13/07/2200 till:27/07/2200 color:C3 text:Nikita from:17/07/2200 till:29/07/2200 color:C4 text:Otto from:20/07/2200 till:31/07/2200 color:TS text:Paulette from:22/07/2200 till:02/08/2200 color:C2 text:Rick barset:skip barset:break from:26/07/2200 till:04/08/2200 color:C5 text:Selena from:31/07/2200 till:30/12/2200 color:C5 text:Tim from:05/08/2200 till:15/08/2200 color:C4 text:Valerie from:12/08/2200 till:20/08/2200 color:C1 text:Waldo from:16/08/2200 till:01/09/2200 color:C5 text:Alpha from:20/08/2200 till:24/08/2200 color:TS text:Beta barset:break from:23/08/2200 till:26/08/2200 color:TS text:Gamma barset:skip from:27/08/2200 till:10/09/2200 color:C4 text:Delta from:29/08/2200 till:09/09/2200 color:C2 text:Epsilon barset:skip from:31/08/2200 till:12/09/2200 color:C4 text:Zeta barset:break from:02/09/2200 till:11/09/2200 color:C1 text:Eta barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:06/09/2200 till:29/09/2200 color:C5 text:Theta barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:08/09/2200 till:21/09/2200 color:C5 text:Iota barset:skip from:13/09/2200 till:20/09/2200 color:C1 text:Kappa barset:break from:16/09/2200 till:30/09/2200 color:C5 text:Lambda barset:skip from:19/09/2200 till:29/09/2200 color:C3 text:Mu from:22/09/2200 till:02/10/2200 color:C4 text:Nu barset:skip from:25/09/2200 till:19/10/2200 color:C5 text:Xi barset:break from:27/09/2200 till:06/10/2200 color:C3 text:Omicron barset:skip from:01/10/2200 till:19/10/2200 color:C5 text:Pi from:06/10/2200 till:20/10/2200 color:C5 text:Rho from:11/10/2200 till:31/10/2200 color:C4 text:Sigma barset:break from:15/10/2200 till:21/10/2200 color:TS text:Tau barset:skip from:19/10/2200 till:01/11/2200 color:C3 text:Upsilon from:23/10/2200 till:02/11/2200 color:C3 text:Phi barset:skip from:26/10/2200 till:10/11/2200 color:C3 text:Chi barset:break from:30/10/2200 till:12/11/2200 color:C4 text:Psi barset:skip from:14/11/2200 till:01/12/2200 color:C5 text:Omega from:17/11/2200 till:30/11/2200 color:C3 text:Alef bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2200 till:01/04/2200 text:March from:01/04/2200 till:01/05/2200 text:April from:01/05/2200 till:01/06/2200 text:May from:01/06/2200 till:01/07/2200 text:June from:01/07/2200 till:01/08/2200 text:July from:01/08/2200 till:01/09/2200 text:August from:01/09/2200 till:01/10/2200 text:September from:01/10/2200 till:01/11/2200 text:October from:01/11/2200 till:01/12/2200 text:November from:01/12/2200 till:01/01/2201 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypercanes Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Events in the 2200s